Fallen Angels
by PolandisAmazing
Summary: Mathias is a Demon given a second chance. Lukas is a Fallen Angel. When their two worlds collide what will happen? WARNINGS: Cussing, possible violence in later chapters. Based on a roleplay of mine. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Mathias looked around the little ghost town he had ended up in. He stretched out his demonic, bat like wings and then folded them back to where he liked them, at his side. They were blackened by the fires of Hell.

He had been giving a second chance at 'living', begged in fact. He was regretting it now. The sun was bright in his face.

He called out to it, "You're fucking fire! That's it! Hell is full of fire! It wasn't this fucking bright down there!"

He outstretched a wing to block the light from his face. He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned around. There wasn't anyone there, at least that of which he knew yet.

He turned back around and shut his eyes, wondering, "I'm starting to question exactly why I'm back on this damn planet..."

He went back to exploring this ghost town, hearing things behind him and ignoring it, for now. He sensed someone definitely following him, ducking behind buildings and the like to try and avoid being seen. He stopped and spoke to his follower.

"Someone's back there...aren't they?" He questioned, although it was actually more statement and he turned around towards a wall where he saw a hand disappear. His wings morphed into his back and he shook his head.

"So you caught me. Are you going to report me to the Police or something?" He said a smug tone in his voice. Now, he wasn't really expecting an answer, but instead, target practice from someone who was fleeing.

A small voice spoke, very tiny, but confident, "Nei."

Mathias chuckled, turning back around to face away from the wall, "Heh...so then you're just going to live with the fact that you've seen a man with wings?"

He didn't look back to see for a reaction.

There was a barely audible sigh, "You're not the only one with wings…"

Mathias was caught off-guarded with a slightly shocked "Hm?" as his only response.

When he received no response he chimed, "You better not just be some fucking kid playing a damn trick on me..."

The soft voice spoke up again, "I'm not."

Mathias smirked, "Good." after a small sigh he continued, "Then stop hiding."

Very slowly, hesitantly in fact, someone did step out. He had short light blonde hair and purple eyes with a pale complexion. That wasn't the most attention-drawing thing though. This man had what seemed like giant, roughed up crows' wings that started out white and faded to black. They barely missed dragging the ground and opened up all the way they had to had a wingspan of double the owner, probably around 10 feet 4 inches.

The person had a shy but bored expression on his face as Mathias spoke, smirking and crossing his arms, "Not really demonic enough to be from hell..."

A small sigh emitted from the person as he continued, "Well…"

The person returned to where he had been with a small "What?".

Mathias walked over to the person, chuckling, "Why do you keep hiding?"

The person had slipped quietly into a building and was hiding somewhere as Mathias stepped in.

"There's no use in hiding if I've already found you. If you can't hide from the Devil, you can't hide from his minions either," he informed his little hiding person.

From above there came a mocking, "Blah blah blah."

Mathias raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Dumbass…" He received a hiss in return.

"Well that's not very nice, now is it? You're an angel, aren't you? Shouldn't you be sweet and kind?" Mathias said with a grin.

"_Fallen _angel," the person informed him with another hiss.

Mathias sighed, "I'm sorry but I don't see the difference."

He received a glare from the person above him, who was looking down at him through a hole in the ceiling.

Mathias sighed, "Give me all the dirty looks you want; I still don't see the difference."

The person crossed his arms.

Mathias sighed again, "Someone's pouty."

He received a hiss and chuckled, "Well then. Now, considering I can't get up there, I'm going to have to get you down somehow."

There came a bored reply, almost as if the person was playing the world's most boring game, "Why exactly?"

Mathias smirked, "So that you don't feel superior." He snapped his fingers, lighting a small fire in the area where the person was, causing him to fall and face plant and giving Mathias a good chuckle.

"And so you fall," He said, receiving another hiss and chuckling.

The person stood up and tried to claw Mathias in the face, to which Mathias responded by stepping back, remarking sarcastically,"How frightening."

The person hissed and walked out, Mathias following like a lost puppy, stating, "Listen, I'm thinking you can help me with something..."

The person stopped only for a second to ask "Oh?" and then continued walking as Mathias kept following, closer now.

"I kinda was given a second chance at this...ya know, the whole living business. But, in order to not have to go back to the fiery depths of Hell, I gotta redeem myself...could ya help me?" He asked sounding more like a lost puppy now than before.

The person stopped again to ask "How?" and then kept walking, Mathias even closer now.

Mathias paused for a moment, "I…don't really know."

The person frowned and walked off, Mathias chasing after him with a "Hey wait up!"

The person responded "Nei" and ran off, causing Mathias to run after him and him to hide.

"Bah, you piece of shit!" Mathias yelled, flipping off the last seen area of his 'prey', causing the person to scoff and then smirk.

"Asshole," Mathias snarled.

From in front of him came an "Uh huh…" The guy was behind the wall directly in front of Mathias and so he snarled again.

"I can easily set you on fire if I wanted to. I think you should remember that," Mathias said with anger in his voice.

"Have fun with that then," came the indifferent reply as the person walked off.

Mathias sighed and followed him, to have the person and him end up in a slight glaring competition.

The person sighed, "Do you have difficulty leaving people alone?"


	2. Chapter 2:The Name

**Alright, here you go, the next chapter of Fallen Angels! If I had known people would like it so much I definitely would have fleshed out the first chapter but don't worry, you'll get it with this one! I've gotten better at converting Script to Literature Paragraphs since I wrote that chapter.**

**Pairing: **Demon Denmark x Fallen Angel Norway

**Enjoy dearies.**

_The person sighed, "Do you have difficulty leaving people alone?"_

At that, Mathias gave a soft smirk and then an obnoxious chuckle. "No, I'm just pretty sure that you're the only person that can help me make atonement for all of my sins," he said, noting the frown the other gave him. "So will you help me?"

The other's reply was a stoic, expressionless silence that was filled with slight fear of the demon and stubbornness to not talk as much. At this, Mathias growled, gripping the other's arm, stating coldly, "You're silence is **not** helpful. Speak, Angel."

The other person gave off a small chuckle, turning to face Mathias, but only with his head and eyes. "Good, I wouldn't want to help the likes of you…" he said, jerking his arm away and tensing slightly at the growl the other gave him.

The angel started walking away, thinking he was in the clear when the other did not move to stop him. Mathias simply gave off an amused chuckle and appeared before the other in a blink of the eye, grabbing his wrist with a firm grasp. "Damn, you are one bratty ass angel, aren't you?"

The angel glared at this, trying to jerk away, arguing that "No, I'm not!" all the while being pulled by Mathias. He jerked roughly out of the grasp, almost breaking his wrist in the process and causing him to wince and Mathias to chuckle.

"You really are. I mean, you could have asked me to let go~," He said with a large grin on his face, pointing to his wrist. The other person oh so simply rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't have let go even if I asked as kindly as an angel should," the shorter male said, rubbing his wrist. He frowned and popped the joint back into place, wincing in slight pain and letting it drop limply to his side.

"Whatever. So will you help me or not?" Mathias asked, tilting his head to look that the wrist, his eyes almost narrowing as the other popped it back into place as if it was nothing.

"Maybe," came the simply reply as the fallen angel peered into the other's eyes, trying to understand him almost. Eyes are the portal to the soul, right? So that couldn't be more true for angels and demons, they were simply the physical embodiments of their once living souls.

Mathias glared at the angel; grabbing the wrist the other had just popped back into place and popping it back out. "It was a yes or no question, angel," he said, gritting his teeth fiercely at the fearful silence that was given to him as response.

"Answer me!" he yelled, roughly grabbing the other on the chin only to be shoved back by thin arms that were strong than they appeared. Mathias was taken aback for only a moment and slammed the angel into a building directly behind them.

The angel gave out a cough, small droplets of blood flying out of his mouth from the force of the impact. He was shaking now, his resolve to piss the demon off fading and his will to give in to stronger opponents giving in. "Okay, okay, I'll help you..!" came the weak, scared reply from the other, causing a huge grin to break out on Mathias's face.

"Good," he said, letting go of the little angel who dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach. Mathias peeked up at the sky, noting the dark storm clouds that were the color of the grey on the angel's wings.

"It's going to rain. Do you want to stay out here and freeze to death or shelter yourself?" the question was rhetorical, Mathias already pulling off the angel by his bad wrist into a building. The angel was gasping in pain, but awe, as the first drops of rain fell, causing Mathias to wince.

'Water…It's falling already….Fuck,' he thought, rushing into a building, pulling the angel roughly by his wrist and causing him to cry out in deep agony. Mathias paid him no mind, shaking the droplets of water off of himself like a dog.

The angel curled up on the corner of a table that was against a wall. He wrapped his wings around himself, trying to keep warm at his popped his wrist back in place for the second time that day. Mathias watched intently, feeling a small sense of relief come over him as the angel tested his wrist's mobility.

Mathias frowned when he saw the angel shiver and walked over, his wings unfolding. He hadn't noticed how cold it was; being a demon he could still feel the flames of Hell licking at his skin and would never notice the true temperature of a room. It was a useful things a good majority of the time.

The angel looked up at Mathias with his eyebrow raised as the demon leaned on the wall nearest him and wrapped one of his soot-black wings around him almost as a blanket. The angel tried shuffling away but the wing curled around him in way he didn't know were possible, a sharp little claw that protruded from the tip of the black wing pressed into his neck. He gulped in fear.

"Don't move. I'm simply trying to help you stay warm," Mathias nodded to the side, noting how he could feel the angel relax the slightest bit. He retracted the claw and stared out the window. "My name's Mathias the Pit-Raiser by the way. I would like to know yours, angel."

The angel kept still as he could under the claw was redrawn from his neck, causing an almost jelly-like relaxing in his muscles. He peered up at the question of his name and sighed, nodding his head to the side. "The name is Lukas."

**To be next time**

**I hope that quenches part of your thirst for updates for now. Now, I must sleep, as it is almost 11:30 at night and I have school tomorrow. I love you my babies~!**


End file.
